


Way Overdue, Starting Anew

by Beckymonster



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Everybody Lives, M/M, alternative reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1200372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckymonster/pseuds/Beckymonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been over six months since the Breach was sealed and the Pitfall Miracle.  Herc Hansen is in charge (although he'd rather be at Stacker's side than anywhere else) and on a warm autumnal morning over better coffee than he's tasted in a long while, his life changes once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way Overdue, Starting Anew

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the 2013 Pacific Rim Reverse Bang. Beautiful art by Dylan Mx, which can be seen [here](http://dylan-mx.livejournal.com/23684.html). Please shower praise on them for such lovely work. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own. All hail Guillermero Del Toro, Travis Beacham etal for creating this sandpit in the first place;)

Herc Hansen knew that company would be knocking on his door at any moment; and he knew this without raising his attention from the ever increasing pile of paperwork in front of him. From the corner of his eye he’d seen Max pull himself up from his (newly installed and in Striker’s colours no less) dog basket by the Marshall’s desk and was puffing and plodding in the general direction of the closed office door.

It had been over six months and Herc still had trouble thinking of it as being anything *but* Stacker’s office. Despite having ’moved in’ as Marshall after both Stacker and Chuck had awoken from their comas post Pitfall. Before then, he’d dealt with the demands of the post on a handheld balanced on his knee by his kid’s bedside, or sitting with Mako, when the medics kicked him out, as she’d sat by Stacker’s, Raleigh hovering near by as Tendo ran between Medbay and LOCCENT. Keeping the watch as those in the Hong Kong Shatterdome hoped for miracles as the rest of the world celebrated the end of the K-War. 

(The day after both his son and his best friend woke up, Herc moved into the office without complaint or prompting. The look of delighted relief on Tendo’s face as he realised that he didn’t have to slog up and down four levels anymore was thanks enough.)

Somewhere in the electronic blizzard of paperwork that was piling up on his pads, plural, was the documentation to requisition specific office space for himself. Herc was pointedly ignoring it for the time being, Stacker would be returning to his post soon enough, meaning that Herc would go back to being Pentecost’s 2IC - which, apart from jockeying a Jaeger, was what he did best. 

As for the rest of it, such as being a better father to his kid and so on, well, that was still a work in progress. 

At the sharp rap on the door, Max barked. Herc said, loudly:

“It’s open,”

Herc had money on it being Tendo or either Drs Gottlieb or Giezler, standing in the doorway as the door swung open. Bribed by Chuck, all the way from Sydney, to make sure that if nothing else, Max got to eat. Herc (and by guilty ommission, Max) had missed breakfast, again, thanks to the UN Budgetary Committee hemming and hawing over the Mark V budgets. Herc doubted that anyone begrudged the construction of a number of sentry Jaegers, but it was the nature of bureaucracy to take their sweet time about it.

Seeing Stacker Pentecost was standing there, was a surprise, a very pleasant one. It was a sight that made Herc a very happy man. That his best mate was back on his feet was a start. That Herc had been in love with him for the last few years was neither here nor there. Herc had his friendship and Stacker had gotten his kid home - that was more than enough. 

“Wotcha Max,” Stacker said as he knelt to accept the bulldog’s proffered paw with all the solemnity of a handshake from a visiting dignitary. “You keeping the PPDC ticking over for me?”

At Max’s bark, Stacker smiled widely, rubbing the rolls between the dog’s ears. “Good lad, knew I could count on you,” He looked up at Herc, “Little bird tells me that you haven’t had breakfast, so I’ve been ‘asked’ to ensure that you’re both fed, watered and walked.”

“Chuck?”

“Via Mako and Tendo too.” Stacker replied standing up. Herc walked across to the coat rack hanging by the door to pull off his flight jacket and Max’s leash, shaking his head.

“When I signed up for this parenting business, I didn’t realise that it meant that I was going to be mother-henned from another country by my own kid.” Herc grumbled good naturedly. “Though to be honest, bet you a day’s rations that Chuck was thinking more about Max than his old man.” 

Stacker smiled tightly before saying “I think you might be surprised.” 

“Perhaps,” Herc conceded, shrugging his jacket on. 

It wasn't that long ago that there were days when being in the same room as Chuck would be enough to start a fight. Then Pitfall happened in a way that he had not foreseen, instead of dying together, bound by the Drift and the knowledge that yes, they loved one another, his best friend had taken his place at his son’s side with the words he had wanted to say to both of them unsaid on Herc’s lips.

And that should have been that if it hadn’t been for whomever looked after idiots, children, bulldogs and emotionally scarred war veterans having the watch. The four rangers who went out to close the Breach returned, in one piece. Mostly.

Herc had promised any deity that would listen that he would not fight again with his son if they would let him live in the first few terrifying hours of Chuck and Stacker’s return from grim death. If nothing else, Herc Hansen was a man of his word. As for Tendo... that man could make his life a living misery with a word or a click of a key - more so than any kaiju and Herc knew it. He would take being mother henned and he would like it.

The alternative was too much think about even now.

“We’ll need to head off base,” Herc commented as he patted his jacket down, making sure that he had everything he needed to hand. ID, wallet, hygiene bags and treats for Max-

“Don’t know why you’re looking for your wallet,” Stacker said, “I know a little, out of the way place that does a very nice line in all day breakfasts and decent coffee.” 

“Who says I was?” Herc replied, trying for innocent and not quite making it. As much as he really didn’t want the title, Marshall came with some benefits, ones he wanted to share. “And what’s the occasion?” 

“Does there have to be one?” 

Herc eyed Stacker. The other man was a good poker player, but Herc had known him for too long. “No but I like to be prepared for all eventualities.” he said as he gestured to the other man to step out of the office ahead of him. 

“Copy that.” Stacker replied. “I had an appointment with Doc Chang this morning and…” 

That drew Herc up short. So there had been a reason after all. “And?” he asked, cursing himself for sounding sharper than he wanted to. In the hours after Stacker and Chuck made landfall, neither Herc or Mako had hadn’t left their sides, haunting Medbay like a pair of lonely ghosts.  
Stacker stopped and turned towards his friend and 2IC. “And… I’m good. She doesn’t know how but it’s gone.” 

Herc grinned with relief, reaching out to pull the other man into a hug. “That’s the best news I’ve had all day.” he said, the words muffled in the other man’s sweater as Stacker hugged him back. 

“The UN still stalling over the Mark V budgets?” Stacker asked, deftly changing the subject as he let Herc go. 

“Yup.” Herc replied, moving forwards, partially tugged along by Max who was going to let nothing and no one get in the way of a walk with two of his favourite humans. Herc kept his eyes on the path ahead of Max, scanning for any errant piece of metal or glass that could cut small paws and most certainly not on the handsome, stalwart man who Herc had fallen in love with a few years before. 

It wasn’t something that Herc had sought; frankly, Herc thought he’d never love again after losing Angela. Nor had it been a bolt from the blue. Just the realisation, while putting the newly commissioned Striker Eureka through her paces, in front of an audience of PPDC top brass and UN dignitaries that he loved Stacker. It had taken all of Herc’s training to hide that little secret from Chuck… although, sometimes he wondered how successful that had been. 

It didn’t help that Herc was distracted by the need to reply to the salutes offered by staff as they walked towards Scramble Alley. Out of the corner of his eye, Herc could see Stacker reply with an acknowledging nod as if it was his right (which it was) whereas he had to remind himself every time that that he wasn’t just a Ranger anymore - he was the guy in charge. 

Neither man said anything as they traversed the Shatterdome and out into the warm autumnal sunshine shining down onto a rapidly healing Hong Kong. As they walked along the street, Herc noticed that the ‘scars’ of devastation caused by kaiju were being bandaged over by new builds and surprisingly, greenery where he was sure there had been a kaiju shelter not six months before.

“So, where are we going for breakfast then?” Herc asked as they slowly walked through the bustling crowds. “Somewhere good I hope?”

“Or rather better than what the commissary serves up of a morning, don’t you mean?”

“Nothing wrong with commissary food,” Herc replied tartly, “Though they could market the coffee as being ground from beans passed through a kaiju, before being brewed for a week.”

Stacker laughed, a warm sound that Herc had heard more often in recent weeks than he’d heard in all the time they’d known each other. It was something he could get used to.

“I think you’re mistaking Medbay coffee for the Commissary’s brew again, mate.”

“Oh no, that’s made from unrefined kaiju shit,” Herc explained. “Should know. Drank enough of it to last me a lifetime waiting for you and my kid to wake up.” He grunted, pushing back at the cutting memories of the week where all he could do, for all of his newly bestowed responsibility and ‘power’, was sit and wait. “You know the first order I gave when the UN pushed through my paperwork?”

Stacker shook his head.

“Requisitioned a new coffee machine for Medbay and then ordered Tendo to source good coffee for it.”

“They still must be waiting for it as the coffee I had with Doc Chang earlier tasted like it came out of Coyote’s coolant system,” Stacker noted as he slowed his pace to draw to a stop in front of a golden leafed ginko tree. “Which is why we’re here,”

Herc saw a bright canopy, sheltering a small cafe, with tables and chairs sheltering under it. Above them, the curve of the Shatterdome cut through the bright blue of the sky. A few of the tables were taken by locals either taking a break from their busy day or watching the world go by. No one remarked on either of them staring there. Something that Herc was grateful for. He’d done his bit as a hero for long enough. He just wanted some breakfast and to sit in peace with two of the small band of people he cared about most in the world. 

Herc glanced at their surroundings again and wondered if he was chasing the RABIT since it put him mind of his favourite cafe just by Sydney Opera House. The one with the pasta that Angie loved and where, on a warm November evening he’d nervously gone down on one knee and asked her to spend the rest of their lives as his wife.

She’d kept her promise and he’d fulfilled his by helping to send the bastards that had killed her  
back to hell.

It insistent bleat of his phone to bring Herc back and Max’s barking to the here and now.

“That will be Chuck,” Herc sighed pulling his phone out of his jacket pocket. “Place reminds of the cafe where I proposed to Angela.” he explained quietly, glancing guiltily at the cafe’s other patrons. 

“Mate,” He could feel the weight of Stacker’s hand on his arm and the understanding in his voice. It was a comfort as sure enough, there was a text message from Chuck, wondering if Herc was okay because he caught a glimpse of Mum and a pang of sadness through their shared Drift hangover... or at least that’s what it looked like as water was blurring his view of the screen.

“Can you give me a moment?” Herc asked, hitting the call button. 

“Take your time, Herc,” Stacker replied, a peaceful expression on his face. “I’ll get the coffees in,” he said as he turned to greet the waitress who had appeared. For a moment Herc wondered what he’d seen when he’d drifted with Chuck on Striker’s final mission. Not that he’d ever ask but something had happened in those hours before Pitfall as his son was a changed man. The man that Herc knew he could be but now the rest of the world could see it too. 

With a nod Herc knelt down to calm Max, stroking his rolls gently. 

“I’m fine!” Herc growled as soon as the call connected.

“Yeah, I know that and hello to you too!” Chuck grumbled right back at him. “Has Stacker made you go for breakfast yet? Because you sound as grumpy as Max does when there’s food about and none of it is for him.” 

For a moment, Chuck sounded the way he had before they had reached Hong Kong, but there was no heat to the words. Instead there was something else. Herc could feel the concern and love slipping through his mind. A vestige of the Drift anchoring him to his son. He sighed, lifting a hand to rub his temples. “Sorry, had a budgetary meeting with the UN this morning.” 

“Those bastards still holding out on the money for the Mark V’s?” Chuck asked. “Anything me or Mako and Raleigh can do to get a decision made?” 

Herc shook his head, belatedly realising that Chuck couldn’t see the gesture all the way over in Sydney. “You guys are doing your bit with the Victory Tour. How is Sydney by the way?”

A sigh echoed down the line. “Our home city misses you like mad. And they miss Max even more.” Chuck replied, a soft melancholy filling his voice “The Shed is being rebuilt after Mutaovre tried to bust up our home and the old gang send their love. Not to mention they’ve been telling Raleigh and Mako tales.” 

“Which you’ve been firmly denying?” As head of the PPDC, Herc was above country politicking where it came to reinstating and rebuilding the Shatterdomes but it gladded him to know that his countrymen weren’t slacking when it came to putting Sydney’s Shatterdome, known to the locals as ‘The Shed’ back into action. 

“Damn right I have been!” A carefree laugh rang down the line, making Herc smile in return. 

“We had dinner with Gramma yesterday; she said and I quote ‘give my love to that stupid bastard drongo called your father and tell him to give me a call.’”

Herc closed his eyes, valiantly ignoring the prick of tears that were behind his lids. Angela’s mum had never held his terrible choice between wife and child against him. She’d always treated him like her son and she’d cherished Chuck. Herc loved her for that. That she was calling him all the names under the sun was a good sign. If she’d been polite then Herc would have known to fear her; regardless of the oceans between them. 

“Copy that,” Herc replied. “Wait, you said we?” 

“Yeah, the three of us snuck off for dinner with Gramma. She was in town and so we slipped our babysitters for the evening and went to find some decent pies.” Chuck replied, Herc thought he could hear a touch of glee in his son’s voice. Herc had heard Chuck’s rants against the PR machine enough to recite them himself. Not that he could blame him, he’d felt the same way back in the day. “They adored her and she’s planning to adopt. I think… Promised to send a couple of boxes of of her home made cookies to the Shed for us to bring back.” 

“Of which we’ll be lucky if we get one.” Herc replied. Mrs Wenham’s cookies were a prized commodity around the Sydney Shatterdome. Even with the Hansens now based in Hong Kong, it was unlikely that their old comrades would let them have such things easily. 

“They miss us,” Chuck said almost too quietly for the phone’s microphone to pick up. “They miss you.” 

“And I miss them,” He would have said more but Herc could feel Max away from his hand towards the table where Stacker had sat down. He was chatting the waitress, who was unloading her tray of coffee and a metal water bowl. He let the animal pad over with a gentle pat on the flank. 

There were words that he wanted to say, that he missed seeing Chuck every day - satisfying himself that Chuck was really alive and not blown to atoms at the bottom of the ocean as his dreams sometimes told him “Give everyone my best. And make it safely back to Hong Kong when you’re done. Max misses you something terrible. And… so do I. ” 

“Look after him for me and… look after yourself, Dad.” Chuck replied. Herc ignored what might have been a waver in his son’s voice. “See you soon, Bye.” Herc stood up, staring at the sky as he hit the call end button. If his eyes were watering, that was the reason; none other. 

Stacker was gentleman enough not to comment as Herc sat down at the small table, replete with a gently steaming coffee pot and two cups already laid out. He could feel Max settle himself down with a snuffling growl, the dog’s weight a comfort against his master’s leg as he buried his snout in the water bowl.

“Chuck okay?” Stacker asked as he picked up the coffee pot to pour out a generous cup for Herc. 

“He’d good. He, Mako and Raleigh went to dinner with my mother-in-law last night.” 

“Mako mentioned that in this morning’s message.” Stacker commented drawing his own coffee. “Mrs Wenham made quite an impression on both her and Ranger Beckett.” 

“Said they were having a good time, which is the main thing,” Herc fiddled with the cup for a moment, breathing in the coffee’s perfume. “By the sounds of it, they’ll have a cake to bring back with them. Not much for words but a great one for feeding the ones she loves.” They would be home in a week and life would carry on. He glanced down at the coffee in his hand, it smelled wonderful and he hoped it would taste just as good. 

“Drink your coffee,” Stacker advised gently. In that moment, Herc realised that he was being selfish, that Stacker missed Mako as much as he missed Chuck. He wasn’t as alone as he thought he was. It was a crumb of comfort. So with a nod, he did as he was told. 

The coffee wasn’t as good as it smelled. It was a whole lot better than that. So much so that the moan that escaped Herc’s mouth as he tasted it was a lot more appreciative than he’d hoped it sounded. 

“Herc!” Stacker exclaimed, a grin and a surprised look in his eye. “The coffee is good but I doubt it’s that good!” he said, laughing.

“M’sorry,” Herc replied, feeling nothing of the sort. “It’s ah… been a while.” He’d had his fair share of offers throughout his time as a Ranger. Quite a few seemed to be interested in him as a man as much as a Jaeger pilot but he’s politely turned them all down. Sex was great and all but Herc had always wanted more than that from a relationship and was quite prepared to go without until he got what he needed. Angela had been the love of his life and he thought that was the only chance he was going to get. The universe, it seemed, had other plans for him, nudging him towards falling in love with Stacker Pentecost. 

“Guessed that,” Stacker replied, dropping his gaze to the coffee cup in his hands. Herc knew that body language of old. His old friend was building up to say something. He could push but Herc had learned from experience that patience would yield better results. 

“Do you remember what you said when I first woke up?” Pentecost asked, keeping his eyes on his cup. 

“Sure I do,” Herc replied. He’d been sitting with Chuck, shooting the shit, telling him about Max’s latest escapades in LOCCENT; when Raleigh had put his head around the door to share the good news. As much as Herc wanted to rush in, to see for himself, he waited by his son’s bedside. An hour later, Mako had stepped in to ask Herc if he would go visit as Stacker was asking after him. With a backward glance at his son, who shooed him out with a knowledgeable look on his face that made no sense at the time, Herc did as he was bid. 

Stacker was sitting up, or as propped up as the bed would allow when Herc knocked on the lintel. The smile that Stacker offered up in greeting was brighter than a Mark III’s ‘heart’. Herc had gone in with the intent to assure his old mate that all was well, the Breach was sealed and the PPDC was in good working order. Except that’s not what happened. 

“Meant every word I said too,” Herc said, holding his head high. He’d crossed the room to the bed and instead his heart took over and he gently hugged his best friend, whispering ‘I love you’ into his ear before letting him go. 

“Was hoping you did.” Stacker replied, looking up and meeting his gaze. It took Herc a moment to realise quite what was being said. He’d never heard whether Stacker reciprocated or not. Didn’t need to; he’d promised himself that he’d tell the people he loved how he felt. He had a shot and he was going to take it, for good or ill. 

“Been given a second chance and I was hoping that you’d…” For possibly the first time since Herc had known Stacker Pentecost, he was at a loss for words. It should have unnerved him and yet… Herc was still his second. It was his place to support and in this case he was sure of what he needed to say. 

“Always,” Herc replied, smiling across the table at his best friend and the man he loved. 

“Thank you,” Stacker said, laying his hand over Herc’s hand, so that both were wrapped around the coffee cup. “I have no bloody idea where to go from here but-“

Herc laughed, “You think I have any idea?” he asked, smiling, “It’s been so long since I’ve-“ he dropped his voice a little, loose lips and all that. “Seriously thinking about looking it up on the internet to gen up,” he confessed. 

Stacker laughed uproariously. “Well, I think you’re going to have to send me the links because I haven’t a clue either!” mirth shining in his eyes. “I mean, kissing and hugging I can do but the rest of it?” he shrugged his shoulders, “Been too damn long.” 

“Deal,” Herc replied, holding his other hand out to shake on it. “Or we could do the searching together?” 

“I like the way you think, Marshall,” Stacker replied, taking the proffered hand to shake. “Easier to put the research into practice.” 

“Um,” Herc began, his imagination running amok with the idea of looking up just what he and Stacker could get up to. Getting naked was a start, as was being able to slide his hands over Stacker’s skin; let him touch him in the same way. That struck Herc as being a good idea and if he could only stop himself from blushing, they would be golden. 

“Whatever it is you’re thinking about, Hansen, share with the rest of the class.” 

“You, me, in bed, pretty much sums it up.” Herc replied, smiling up at the waitress walking towards their table with their orders and more coffee. The heated look that Stacker gave him told him that they were on the same page. That was a good sign. He could feel Max pulling at his lead, wanting to get his teeth into some food. Reaching down, he scratched the dog’s head, calming him. “Be nice to share a bed with someone who’s farts aren’t weaponisable against the kaiju.”

“Poor Max, I’m sure your dads don’t mean that,” Stacker replied, laughing as breakfast was placed in front of him alongside a small plate of sausages. Herc knew who they were intended for. “So that whole competition was more than just an April Fools joke then?” 

Herc nodded his thanks to the waitress; it had been a while since he’d had a proper cooked breakfast and the sausages looked good enough for Max to make short work of. “That’s how it started.” he said, ’accidentally’ pushing a sausage from his plate and over the table, where it didn’t hit the floor. Max quickly gulping it down, “Also good for putting off the Jaeger flys as well,” a frown marred his features for a moment, “Or so Chuck tells me,” 

“Love me, love my dog?” Stacker asked, voice and expression serious. 

“And my kid as well put up with my baggage and you have a deal,” Herc said, meaning it. Just like him, Stacker had enough baggage to fill a shipping container and Herc was okay with that, he adored Mako, seeing her as the daughter that he never had.

Though the words were said as a joke, Herc knew that for any relationship that crossed from being friends into something more intimate; they had to accept such things. They were men who’d lived through experiences that few others had, leaving behind scars that would never fade. 

Stacker stood and for a moment, Herc wondered what he was about to do. If he was going to refuse Herc’s terms, he’d do it with words not with actions. So Stacker leaning down to gently kiss Herc on the lips was a surprise and a welcome one. 

“You ask for so little, Hercules Hansen and have given so much.” Stacker whispered against his stubbly cheek. “I have only myself and my love to give,” 

“That’s all I ask of you,” Herc replied, leaning forward for another kiss. The scratch of moustache felt a little strange but Herc knew he’d gladly learn to love that if Stacker would carry on kissing him with a gentleness and warmth that made his insides melt. 

“If you have nothing else on this evening, I was thinking of you, me, my room, a private connection and tea,” 

“That sounds good to me,” Herc began, his voice shaking with the need and want in his voice, his thoughts conjuring up just what they could get up to. “Though where does the tea come into it?” 

Stacker smiled, “For when the practical application of our research doesn’t go quite as planned.” he explained, shrugging a shoulder, “We’ll have a cup of tea and try again,” 

Herc laughed so hard that everyone looked at him. 

* * * 

_New Dawn, New Day by Naomi Solokov_

_In the shadow of the Hong Kong Shatterdome is a small cafe. Most of the people who frequent it think of it as ‘their’ little secret. For many of the cafe’s patrons they have three reasons for keeping it a secret known to a select few._

_One, it’s tiny and two, the heroes of the K-War can be regularly seen hanging out there enjoying reason number three for keeping it a secret. The coffee is *amazing*._

_No one knows how the Lais, who run the cafe as a family concern, source the best coffee in all of Hong Kong (some say they were tight with Hannibal Chau before that regrettable incident with Otachi Jr) but they do and they guard their secret jealously._

_The Shatterdome do their part, regularly sweeping the place for bugs because while it’s pretty much open knowledge among the regulars that Marshalls Pentecost and Hansen as well as Rangers Hansen, Mori and Beckett can be seen having breakfast at least once a week. The Lais keep an eye out for their most famous customers, saying that they deserved a chance to be ‘normal’ every once in a while. They had saved the world, it was the least that could be done in recompense._

_On a warm, autumnal day, months after the Breach had been sealed and when life is beginning to reset itself from a ‘war’ footing to a ‘peace’ footing, you can Marshall Hercules Hansen sitting in the best seat in the cafe, just by the golden flowering Ginko tree, quietly savouring his coffee while Max Hansen, mascot of the Mark V jaeger, Striker Eureka and beloved family pet, lying at his feet, snoring heavily or pushing a food bowl, noisily around the table._

_It’s an unspoken rule of the cafe that Marshall Hansen is allowed to enjoy his coffee in peace by everyone. Even Ranger Hansen, the Marshall’s son, now recovered from his injuries sustained from the battle that sealed the Breach, lets his father finish his first cup of coffee before engaging him in conversation._

_Some have noted that it’s a bit strange that both will sit, peacefully by the Ginko tree, quietly drinking coffee and surreptitiously feeding Max odds and ends from their respective breakfasts with few words exchanged. No one will go on the record but scuttlebutt says that while they were the most successful Jaeger partnership, theirs was not the happiest of relationships. If that's true, then this can only be seen as being progress._

_There are two exceptions to this rule that is scrupulously followed by everyone. Anyone who is usually more interested in making a fuss of Max rather than bothering his owners. Even in my day at the cafe, nearly everyone who went up to make a fuss of Max didn’t notice that the world famous Hansens were sitting there. Or if they did, they hid their reaction very well._

_The other is Marshall Pentecost. It’s no secret that these two men are an item. The betting pool stands at an engagement being announced by New Year. Or at least that’s where the smart money is going.  
Either way, Lai Song is reputedly laying in extra supplies of her best coffee to gift the happy couple and two of her best customers as an engagement present._

fin


End file.
